


All By Ourselves

by secretsolarsystem



Series: We're Going To Be (More Than) Friends [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dadakin Skywalker, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Teacher Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did I mention uhhh fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolarsystem/pseuds/secretsolarsystem
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan spend a lazy Saturday with the twins.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: We're Going To Be (More Than) Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041732
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133





	All By Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> here she is folks!!! this one-shot is a continuation of my fic "I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends," but could probably be read on it's own. please enjoy the sweetness of Dadakin, Obi-Wan, and the twins!
> 
> title, once again, from "We're Going To Be Friends" by the White Stripes

Light leaking in through the window, illuminating and warming the small bedroom, woke Anakin from his peaceful sleep. Before beginning to groan and complain, he cracked his eyes open and saw Obi-Wan’s sleeping form next to him. Even with his sleep-muddled brain, Anakin managed to smile fondly at the man’s messy hair and soft features.

This man - his _boyfriend_ , he still couldn’t believe it! - was everything he’d ever wanted in a significant other: funny, kind, handsome, considerate (in bed and in general), and wonderful with the twins. Every morning that Anakin got to wake to the sight of Obi-Wan beside him was a morning Anakin would always be grateful for.

Grateful didn’t begin to describe how Anakin felt to have Obi-Wan in his life. While Obi-Wan didn’t really have any family for Anakin to meet, seeing as his parents and ex-wife had passed, he was able to meet a few of his college friends, such as Quinlan and Luminara. The two of them were almost as witty as Obi-Wan and constantly poked fun at the man. Anakin adored Obi-Wan’s friends and adored watching Obi-Wan laugh and reminisce with them even more.

As for Obi-Wan meeting those in Anakin’s life, everything had gone amazingly - well, at least for Obi-Wan. He and Padme got along wonderfully, to the point where they often teamed up to fondly tease Anakin.

“Oh, and he does this thing when he’s angry-” Padme would start.

“Yes!” Obi-Wan would manage through his laughter, “he furrows his brows and scrunches his nose just like-”

“Just like Leia!” The two of them would double over in laughter, much to Anakin’s annoyance. It was awful being in the same room as two people who knew him well, knew him _intimately_. He was grateful _that_ topic never came up.

Well, he was grateful, until he had spoken too soon.

“And he does this one face, too, when he’s about to-”

“Okay!” Anakin cut Padme off, looking at both of them incredulously as he stood and gestured to Obi-Wan. “I think it’s time we head home.” He pouted angrily as the two whispered something to one another and snickered.

In parting, Padme gave Anakin a sickly sweet smile and a quick kiss to the cheek; when she pulled away, Obi-Wan gave him a shit-eating grin and a kiss to his other cheek. Anakin blushed furiously and practically dragged Obi-Wan out the door, ignoring Padme’s insistence that they come again soon. As much as he’d scowl and complain, Anakin was nevertheless relieved to know two of the most important people in his life not only got along but flat-out liked each other, even if it meant he was ruthlessly teased every time Obi-Wan and Padme were near one another.

Then, when the kids’ class had a recital to show off their instruments - Leia was phenomenal on the xylophone, Luke excelled on the recorder, and Han was horrific on the drums, although Anakin may be a bit biased in his critiques - their grandmother had come to watch. The twins were thrilled to see Shmi, even though she often visited and they often stayed with her; they were just as excited to introduce her to Obi-Wan. He greeted her as their teacher, not sure if Anakin or Padme were ready to introduce him as Anakin’s boyfriend quite yet. The two appreciated it, seeing as they had decided to inform her over dinner so she could react honestly without Obi-Wan being present.

In the car on the way to Padme’s house, however, Shmi said seemingly out of nowhere, “So, Ani, how long have you been sleeping with the kids’ teacher?” Anakin nearly swerved the car into a tree while Padme burst into loud laughter. Shmi simply looked at Anakin, waiting for his answer.

“Mom! I- What? I’m not-” Anakin stuttered, causing Padme to laugh even harder. Shmi raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying he denial. He sighed in defeat, not seeing the point in denying it. “How could you tell?”

“Oh please, Ani, I know you. The second he walked up to us you were mush. And then he started speaking and you could see in your eyes that you were gone. Can’t blame you though, his hair and his accent are _very_ nice,” Shmi explained, smirking at her last statement.

“Isn’t he tasty?” Padme agreed, and Shmi nodded while Anakin considered actually crashing the car this time.

“Please stop, I’m begging you,” Anakin groaned, glad that the kids were too caught up in playing their riveting game of I Spy to hear Anakin being tortured by his mom and ex-wife.

“He is very handsome, and he seems really nice. I’d love to actually meet him some day soon,” Shmi said with kindness in her voice. Anakin chanced a glance at her and smiled when he saw that the kindness was in her gaze as well.

When Shmi and Obi-Wan did get to meet over dinner at Shmi’s home, it went just about as embarrassingly as Anakin had expected. Shmi gave Obi-Wan the whole protective-mother-and-grandmother spiel, questioning him on his intentions and aspirations and solutions to outlandish hypotheticals regarding Anakin and the twins. She seemed pleased with all of his answers, seeing as she swiftly moved on to blatantly flirting with the man. To Obi-Wan’s credit, he took it extremely well, turning on his signature charm and _flirting back_. While the whole ordeal made Anakin crave death throughout the night, he couldn’t have been more pleased with how well his mother and boyfriend got along.

In terms of the kids, their relationship with Obi-Wan couldn’t have been better. They already adored him as their fun and kind teacher, and now they also knew him as their dad’s fun and kind boyfriend. Anakin and Obi-Wan had sat the kids down about a month in, once they confirmed to one another they were both all-in in their relationship. They explained that Obi-Wan was going to be around the house and the apartment, because he was Anakin’s friend.

“You mean your boyfriend?” Leia had clarified, and Anakin choked on his breath while Obi-Wan chuckled in surprise.

“What? How- How do you know that?” Anakin stuttered, not able to calm down even as Obi-Wan began to stroke his back soothingly.

“Han said that people who kiss are dating,” Luke explained, he and his sister both maintaining looks of innocence. Of course they learned it from Han, that awful boy.

“Well then, yes, I am your dad’s boyfriend and he is mine,” Obi-Wan clarified, smiling fondly at Anakin. Anakin flushed under the tender gaze, and then frowned.

“They’ve seen us kiss?” he whispered to Obi-Wan, who rolled his eyes.

“Well, we do tend to do that whenever we see each other.”

Anakin flushed now out of embarrassment, wincing. Had kissing Obi-Wan become a subconscious habit already? He shouldn’t be this surprised; Anakin knew that he eagerly took every opportunity to kiss Obi-Wan. But he had to have drawn the line somewhere, right? “Even at school?” He didn’t know if he wanted to know the answer.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan and the twins answered in unison. Anakin dropped his head into his hands with a groan, earning laughter from his boyfriend and giggles from the twins.

* * *

As much as he loved to stare creepily at Obi-Wan asleep, Anakin loved to be asleep himself even more in that moment. He took one last look at the man beside him before stretching and turning over to snuggle further into the sheets. Once he faced the other direction, however, he was greeted by two wide, blue eyes staring at him. Too tired and used to this situation to be scared by his unexpected visitor, Anakin propped himself up on an elbow and yawned.

“Pancakes?” he whispered so as not to wake Obi-Wan.

“Pancakes,” Luke whispered back with a quick nod of his head. Anakin sat up and stretched again before getting up. As he stood, he looked at Obi-Wan once more. He considered waking him up to join them, but decided against it; the busy man needed his sleep, plus he was a _terrible_ cook and therefore not needed in the kitchen. With a nod and an outstretched arm, Anakin motioned for Luke to lead the way.

Once in the kitchen, Anakin immediately began to make coffee for Obi-Wan and himself while Luke busied himself by gathering all the necessary ingredients for the pancakes. Anakin smiled fondly at his son, warmed by the fact that he seemed to already know Shmi’s recipe enough to prepare it himself.

After all the ingredients were gathered, Anakin lifted Luke and placed him on the counter. Anakin poured the dry ingredients together and let Luke whisk them together; even though he always made a mess, it was his favorite part, and Anakin could never deny his sweet children.

Soon after the batter was complete, and the two of them moved to the stove to begin cooking the pancakes. Anakin enjoyed the quiet moment with his son, taking in Luke’s attentive gaze on the pancakes and his smile after sneaking a lick of the batter.

Just as he poured more batter into the pan, Anakin felt soft lips and coarse hair press into his cheek, a hand gently resting on his lower back. “Good morning, dear one,” Obi-Wan spoke, voice still rough from sleep. Anakin smiled widely, turning and claiming a proper kiss from the man.

“Morning,” he said happily. “You hungry?”

“For the Skywalker men’s cooking? Always,” Obi-Wan answered, giving Anakin a sweet smile and Luke a wink. “I’ll go get the princess.” With one more kiss to Anakin’s cheek, Obi-Wan made his way to the twins’ room. Despite having been together for almost half a year now, everything about Obi-Wan still left Anakin a blushing mess. This morning, the redness in his cheeks could be blamed on Obi-Wan’s sweet kisses, sleepy demeanor, and his fondness for the twins. Anakin felt like his heart was doing that insane thing that happens in cartoons, thumping out of his chest towards the man that owned it.

Obi-Wan returned just as Anakin finished plating the last of the pancakes. He was holding Leia, who rested a sleepy head on his shoulder. Obi-Wan turned so her face was towards Anakin, who immediately cooed at her. “Good morning, princess.” She offered a mumble and snuggled further into Obi-Wan’s hold, who only chuckled in response. Much to her reluctance, Obi-Wan set her down and the four of them dug into the fluffy, warm breakfast awaiting them.

—

Although they were having a lazy Saturday, the four of them got dressed and ready once the last of the pancakes were scarfed down. Anakin chose loose shorts and (Obi-Wan’s) hoodie, Obi-Wan sweatpants and a plain t-shirt, and Luke sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. Leia always seemed to have the most trouble picking her outfit, even a comfortable one.

“What about these leggings?” Anakin offered, holding up some white and blue striped ones. Leia nodded enthusiastically and snatched them, putting them on while Anakin rummaged through her shirts. He pulled out a green long sleeve, holding it up. “And this shirt?”

Leia pursed her lips and furrowed her brows, giving Anakin a look that suggested he was crazy. Anakin laughed at the clear disapproval and put the shirt back, pulling out a red sweater instead. “This?” Leia scrunched up her nose and Anakin fondly rolled his eyes. Although “princess” was just her nickname within their family, she truly acted like one at times.

Obi-Wan, who had been watching with amusement from the doorway, walked forward towards the kids’ dresser where Anakin was crouched. “Let’s put your poor dad out of him misery, hmm?” Obi-Wan said to Leia, who nodded in agreement. Anakin feigned hurt at them, and Obi-Wan gave his forehead a quick kiss by way of apology. Well, that was enough for Anakin, who flushed immediately and decided to forgive him. Obi-Wan pulled out a yellow t-shirt with ruffled sleeves and held it up.

“Oh, yes! That one!” Leia squealed, holding up her arms. Obi-Wan placed the shirt on her, throwing a smug smile over his shoulder. Anakin stuck his tongue out at the man who simply laughed in response.

—

“Oh, this is lovely, is this chamomile?” Anakin praised, sipping imaginary tea from the tiny plastic cup, pinky raised in an exaggerated manner.

“No,” Leia said as if he wasn’t speaking English, “it’s tea.”

Anakin blinked at her before deciding it wasn’t worth it. “It’s delicious tea.” Leia held her head up higher, nodding as if to say both ‘thank you’ and ‘you’re welcome.’ She reached over and fluffed Anakin’s purple boa, situating it so it sat on his shoulders to her liking. Many things could be said about Anakin, but being an underdressed tea party guest was not one of those things.

While the two of them were about to partake in some of Leia’s famous nonexistent finger sandwiches, a loud yell from Luke could be heard from the living room. Anakin and Leia looked at each other before rolling their eyes.

“Shall we go see what the menace is up to?” Anakin asked, setting his cup and saucer down, careful not to spill. Leia huffed and nodded, straightening her tiara before following Anakin to the living room.

Luke let out another forceful, “He-ya!” as he took a strong step forward, thrusting his hands out. Anakin immediately recognized it as one of the stances from karate and watched proudly as Luke continued to move through the positions. Leia perked up and quickly ran over to join her brother, the two of them falling into an almost unsettling sync as they tended to do.

Caught up in watching his children practice, it took Anakin a minute to realize that Obi-Wan was talking to them - no, he was _coaching_ them. “Your foot needs to be more firm here,” he pointed out, “so you can keep your balance.” Obi-Wan then lightly pushed Luke, who toppled over and took Leia down with him. The twins fell into a fit of giggles and Obi-Wan joined them, eyes crinkling and bright when they met Anakin’s. His smile quickly fell, though, and Anakin realized he was frowning at the man.

Obi-Wan walked over to where Anakin was standing, frowning slightly in concern. “What’s wrong?”

Anakin shook his head, relaxing his face and assuring Obi-Wan, “Nothing, I’m just surprised. I didn’t know that you knew karate.”

Obi-Wan blinked at him and then blushed. As much as Anakin adored the sight of a flushed Obi-Wan, it wasn’t as amusing or enticing when he didn’t know the cause. “I don’t,” Obi-Wan began, and Anakin was frowning in confusion again. “It’s an important interest of the kids so I may have done some research on it to help,” he explained quickly with a shrug of false nonchalance. When Anakin said nothing for a long moment, only staring widely at him, Obi-Wan winced. “I went too far, didn’t I?”

Anakin snapped out of his stupor and grabbed Obi-Wan’s cheeks, bringing their lips together. From behind Obi-Wan, the twins both let out a drawn-out “Ew!” making both Anakin and Obi-Wan pull away to laugh. Still cradling Obi-Wan’s face, Anakin smiled at him with adoration as he reassured him that he did not go too far. “That’s really sweet. Like, incredibly sweet. Like sick-to-my-stomach sweet.”

“Sick-to-your-stomach? Is that supposed to be a good thing?” Obi-Wan asked, still blushing but now smiling and relaxing his shoulders. Considering the way Obi-Wan always seemed to make Anakin’s insides twist and flutter with the simplest of actions or words, it was easy for Anakin to respond, “It’s the best thing. My favorite thing, actually.”

—

Luke mirrored Anakin’s position, both facing the couch with legs crossed and hands placed on their knees. They were staring intensely and intently at the figures sprawled out before them, uncharacteristically quiet in their concentration.

Obi-Wan and Leia looked up briefly to frown at the two of them. They were both laying on their backs, Leia pressed to Obi-Wan’s side and her head resting on his bicep. He held a book out in front of them, which they had been reading to each other, until Anakin and Luke sat down and stared at them strangely.

“Are you two alright?” Obi-Wan inquired, raising a brow.

“We’re using our minds to move the book,” Luke spoke without taking his eyes off the book in Obi-Wan’s hands.

“What? You can’t do that,” Leia declared, although it sounded like she didn’t fully believe what she was saying.

“Maybe not, but we won’t know if we don’t try,” Anakin mumbled, focusing way too intensely on the book. When Luke had suggested this experiment, Anakin agreed because, mainly, he was incapable of saying no to his kids. The longer they sat there, though, Anakin began to think: what if they _did_ end up moving it? It was a silly thought, sure, but... what if?

“Well, carry on I suppose,” Obi-Wan sighed and he and Leia turned back to the pages before them.

Growing bored already, as young children tend to do, Luke turned to his dad and suggested, “Let’s try to read our minds.” Anakin agreed and they turned to face each other, shifting their intense gazes to one another.

Seemingly too curious to ignore it, Leia huffed, “Well? What’s Daddy thinking?”

After a moment, Luke answered, “Monster trucks.” Squinting and focusing harder for a moment, he added, “And… dinosaurs.”

Anakin’s eyebrows shot up and met Obi-Wan’s gaze with wide eyes, whispering, “He’s right,” in awe. Obi-Wan burst out into laughter and Luke cheered. The sweet, warm sound of Obi-Wan’s laugh persisted even through Leia’s demand to have her mind read, and Anakin smiled stupidly. He loved his strange family with his whole being.

—

When evening came, Anakin and Obi-Wan gracelessly fell onto the couch, both sighing deeply. While the lazy day was much needed and appreciated, it was still a lot of work to entertain two five-year-olds for a whole day within an apartment. Now that Luke and Leia were in bed, Anakin couldn’t wait to spend some time alone with Obi-Wan, watching a movie before they would press against one another a drift off into sleep.

“I was thinking,” Obi-Wan spoke, pulling Anakin out of his day dream about sleeping. He turned to Obi-Wan and hummed in response, noting that the man was blushing again. What kind of thoughts was he having? Anakin felt a wave of excitement go through him, but shook it off; they couldn’t do anything with the kids here, due to the fact that the apartment was small enough that they would never get away with it. “I was thinking that the kids’ room here is pretty small, and they might need more space to practice and play and whatnot.”

Anakin frowned, looking around the living room. Sure, Anakin’s apartment wasn’t necessarily large, but he didn’t think it was _too_ small. As he opened his mouth to defend his home, Obi-Wan pressed on: “You know, I have a guest room at my house, and it’s bigger than their room here. And there’s a big living room, and a backyard.” Anakin frown deepened. Was Obi-Wan seriously bragging about his house after berating Anakin’s apartment? He knew Obi-Wan’s house was nice, he didn’t have to rub it in Anakin’s face.

“What are you saying?” Anakin asked, growing irritated. Obi-Wan huffed and pulled something out of his pocket. He took Anakin’s hand and placed the item into it, seeming to hold his breath. Anakin looked down at the cold metal in his hand and blinked once, twice.

It was a key.

After long moments of Anakin staring dumbly at his hand, Obi-Wan began to ramble, which Anakin had discovered he often did when he was nervous. “Things have been going really well between us, at least I think they have, and so I wanted to give you a key to my home because you’re always welcome there - you know that right? And, if you and Padme are comfortable with it, we could move some of the kids’ stuff in and they can have the guest room. We can take the bed out and put in twin beds, or even a bunk bed, whatever they want.”

Opening and closing his mouth, Anakin tried to find the words, still staring at the key. The longer Anakin went without speaking, it seemed Obi-Wan further felt the need to keep doing so. “And you can move in your stuff too, if you want. This could be a key for sometimes or for… always?” he finished, voice raising at the end so it came off like a question.

That got Anakin to snap his eyes up to meet Obi-Wan’s. It also got his brain and tongue to function enough to plainly ask, “Are you asking me to move in with you?” His heart was racing rapidly, close to doing the cartoon thumping again.

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded. Anakin felt he could cry, and maybe he was crying, he couldn’t tell; he was too busy wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and smothering him with a million kisses. Obi-Wan chuckled throughout the onslaught, doing his best to meet each of Anakin’s rapid pecks.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. Not only had Anakin managed to snatch the man of his dreams all for himself, but that very man wanted to live with him? As in, _all the time_? And he was even including the kids in the offer, willing to redo an entire room to be theirs alone. Obi-Wan’s consideration and obvious planning beforehand went straight to Anakin’s heart; he couldn’t believe his luck, and he was sure he never would.

Keeping himself pressed close, Anakin pulled his head back enough to give Obi-Wan a big, stupid smile. “I love you,” he blurted, and immediately tensed, smile wiped off his face. He had always loved Obi-Wan, of course, but he had never actually told the man. He didn’t exactly want him to _know_ that he was a psychopath that immediately fell in love with Obi-Wan the moment he met him.

He made to pull away but was held close by Obi-Wan’s arms that had wrapped around his torso. The man gave him an affectionate smile, and his eyes were shining. “I love you, Anakin.” Anakin sucked in a breath, not trusting his ears. There was no way Obi-Wan had just asked him to move in _and_ declared his love for him in the same moment. Absolutely no way.

Seeming to pick up on Anakin’s disbelief, Obi-Wan pressed a long, soft kiss to his lips. “I do,” he spoke against his lips, “I love you, and the twins. Very much.”

Anakin whimpered and pressed another kiss to the man’s lips. They stayed that way for what felt like forever, holding onto each other tightly and exchanging loving kisses. When they did finally pull away, Anakin took a shaky breath as he took in Obi-Wan. His cheeks were still rosy, his lips red and eyes full of love and adoration. His hair was messy, not having been styled today and ruffled from the day’s activities. He was warm and solid in Anakin’s arms, a steady and comforting anchor.

“I want it to be a key for always,” Anakin finally answered. The man gave him a charming smile, all teeth, and Anakin sighed. “And the minute those two are with Padme tomorrow, you and I are going to break in _every_ surface of _every_ room in your house, kids’ room excluded.”

Obi-Wan licked his lips and his smiled, making heat pool in Anakin’s gut. “ _Our_ house, dear one.”

Anakin gulped and nodded, flicking his eyes down to Obi-Wan’s lips. “Yes, right. Our house,” he corrected and sighed happily into the kiss Obi-Wan pulled him into.

If anyone had told Anakin in the beginning of the year that he would be able to fall in love again, and with a man so wonderful, he would’ve laughed in their face. He had believed there was no possibility that he could ever give himself to another person after Padme, nor that there would be anyone good enough for the kids. But now, in the arms of the man he loved _and who loved him back_ , Anakin could not imagine a world where he and Obi-Wan were not with one another. If soulmates were a real thing, Anakin thought, then he had found his, and his name was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Author's Note:**

> alexa, play "our house" by madness
> 
> this was sooo fun to write! I love this au and these dorks and the twins <3 I hope y'all enjoyed as well!
> 
> thank you a million times for any kudos/comments <333


End file.
